<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jeff Hardy- Quarantine by Skellyagogo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821363">Jeff Hardy- Quarantine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skellyagogo/pseuds/Skellyagogo'>Skellyagogo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>WWE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:55:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skellyagogo/pseuds/Skellyagogo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Strict COVID testing before matches leads to an unexpected result and an even stranger surprise.  What’s the worst that could happen with some time off?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jeff Hardy- Quarantine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How could you do this to me!?" Sami Zayn with his Intercontinental belt slung over his shoulder paced around the medical office screaming at Y/n.</p>
<p>He'd been forced into a drawn-out storyline and a tag team match with her, his least favorite person on the entire women's roster. Sami didn't like that she wasn't like the others. Y/n had a mind of her own, she didn't follow his every word. Didn't bow down and worship him as he thought he should be as the 'rightful' Intercontinental Champion. Y/n didn't fawn over him as he wanted her too and for that he hated her.</p>
<p>Y/n stood in the corner in disbelief, hiding the tremble in her mouth behind her mask. Adam Pearce had called her into the doctor's office in the arena to deliver a blow. Y/n had been exposed to someone with Covid. The on-staff doctor had administered a test but the results wouldn't be ready for at least 48 hours. Either way, it meant she'd have to quarantine for fourteen days.</p>
<p>Sami had been walking by and overheard the conversation between the staff doctor, Y/n, and Adam when he decided to interject himself into the conversation. As usual, everything became solely about Sami and Sami alone.</p>
<p>"It's bad enough that I have to contend with Styles and Hardy over MY Intercontinental Championship, but I get lumped with you!? You have got to be the worst thing that has ever crossed my path. YOU! You're blowing yet another title in my illustrious career! Why are you so selfish?"</p>
<p>"It's not like I did it on purpose! How was I supposed to know my hairdresser..."</p>
<p>"Just save it, you're a waste of space that doesn't deserve to be in this company! They should send your ass back to the Performance Center. I'm not gonna be your partner in this shame of a tag match and I want out of this stupid storyline!!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'll be her partner." Jeff Hardy piped up from outside the doorway.</p>
<p>Jeff was still in street clothes. The show was an hour away from starting, he should have been in his locker room planning out his face paint for the night, instead, he was trying to clear his head walking around the arena. It wasn't much of a secret to many that he harbored something for her, but he couldn't seem to get her off his mind.</p>
<p>He hated to call it a 'crush' like some of his friends had teased him, but he didn't like to think of it like that. Whatever it was could have been because of loneliness from his divorce a year before. Y/n was the first one to express sorrow over it. She'd hugged him and said she'd be there if he needed to talk and nothing else. Some other women had said similar things but the way they eyed him like a fresh piece of meat unnerved him. He wasn't that guy anymore that enjoyed being drooled over.</p>
<p>Y/n was different though like she genuinely cared. She would stop by his locker room with water and snacks questioning him whether or not he ate. A tender smile telling him to drink water and if the urge to drink something stronger hit to call her no matter the time of day or night and she'd listen. There was never a lecture or that look of pity in her eyes. She never judged him for the moments he slipped and fell off the bandwagon. Y/n was there to pick him up and remind him that tomorrow was another day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's not the point Jeff, she can't." Adam was on his phone trying to come up with an alternative to the match. "I'm sorry Y/n, come back in two weeks with proof of a negative test."</p>
<p>Sami left the room fuming, muttering how much of 'a loser' she was, shoving Jeff out of the way.  Part of him wanted to storm after Sami and give him a piece of his mind, but it was Y/n's eyes that made him stay put. She was terrified even if she tried to hide it. He knew that look, he'd seen it staring back at him in the mirror so often over the years.</p>
<p>"Now where am I supposed to go?" She said it more to herself than any of them near her.</p>
<p>Y/n didn't even stop to look at him, she drudged down the hallway hanging her head. Her feet were shuffling and her shoulders dipped like that of someone who'd been yelled at. It wasn't her fault, it was something out of her control, and yet she took it hard. Despite all of the precautionary measures WWE had taken, things were bound to happen. It killed him watching her like that, all she wanted to do was work and make her fans happy.</p>
<p>Jeff had heard some of the women talking, how they'd rented a house close to the arena since the company wasn't traveling anymore. Most of them lived some distance away and traveling back and forth wasn't the wisest option at the moment. It didn't help that some states had enacted quarantine procedures that required people traveling into those states to quarantine for fourteen days before they could move about. That made going back and forth to Florida more complicated than it needed to be, hence the rental, but since she needed to quarantine, Jeff couldn't help but wonder where she'd go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leaning in the door frame of her locker room Jeff mulled over an idea in his head, it was crazy, but maybe, just maybe. Silently he watched as she gathered her things shoving them angrily into her bags. It was crazy, his idea. There was no way Y/n would go for it, not without a little push.</p>
<p>"I can't believe this shit!" She groaned zipping up her bag. "I've got nowhere to go!"</p>
<p>"You can come hang out with me."</p>
<p>Y/n let out a squeak and jumped, spinning around. She expected to be alone only to be met with the unreadable face of Jeff. A tiny smile tugged at the corner of his mouth from the scare he'd given her. Crossing his arms over his chest trying not to laugh as she huffed a sigh rolling her eyes.</p>
<p>"You weren't exposed, now stay back." Y/n shook her head, tossing one of her bags over her shoulder. Her mind quizzing whether or not she could get a hotel. "Jeff, please. You're not wearing a mask, move so I can get out of this room."</p>
<p>He closed his eyes smiling, he was crazy, this whole idea was crazy. Was this really the best way to figure out his feelings with this cockamamie plan? Jeff strode across the room, Y/n backing away until she was flush with the wall. The strap of her bag slipping, a heavy thump echoing in the room as it hit the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tugging the mask away from her mouth. Y/n glared at him wide-eyed shaking her head in shock. Emotion took over him, cupping her face in his hands. He was kissing her before she could argue. He'd just meant for it to be quick, enough to get him sent home because of possible exposure, but once he started, he didn't want to stop. Lush and velvety, warm and sweet were those lips of hers.</p>
<p>At first, she didn't respond, but he felt Y/n's arms moving, her hands resting on his chest. Her lips dancing over his, mouth parting just enough, her bottom lip locked between his. Jeff could have sworn he felt her fingers wrapping around his shirt pulling him closer. The quick kiss turned heated, intense, only pulling away to catch his breath.</p>
<p>"Guess I've been exposed now, huh?" He smirked taking a step back.</p>
<p>"Are you crazy?!" The shrill words echoed from both Y/n and Adam Pearce.</p>
<p>"Hardy pack up your shit and leave with Y/n. Now!" Adam was beyond frustrated, now he had two fights to rearrange last minute for the night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>~~~~~~~~</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For three days Jeff took Y/n exploring and hiking through the woods that surrounded the Hardy Compound. So many trails cut by animals through the forests and a few that Matt and Jeff had created themselves. Walking around those paths was the only time there didn't seem to be awkward silences between them. Neither had spoken about the kiss, not even when Jeff caught her staring at him. She'd smile shyly and look away, color tinting her ears.</p>
<p>There was a pond on the property and they'd sit at the edge staring at the water for hours. Jeff would bring his guitar strumming away, humming to songs they both knew. Y/n would lean back on her palms and close her eyes. Lift her face to the light of the sun and smile listening to him play.</p>
<p>Nights were spent outside the house in the backyard near the firepit. Neither of them was much for watching television, instead, they opted for the beauty of the outdoors and stars. Y/n always knew there was a less chaotic side to Jeff, that there was more to him than the craziness in the ring. He'd never be normal, but sitting under the stars playing his guitar while getting lost in the flickering flames of the bonfire was as close as he probably ever wanted to get.</p>
<p>He was so lost in his thoughts, Jeff hadn't felt her staring. He seemed so relaxed sitting in that chair with the guitar over his lap. All that tension that lived in his body during workdays was nonexistent. The intricate designs shaved into his face were marred with new growth.</p>
<p>'Vacation,' he laughed that morning at breakfast when he'd caught her smiling at him. Rubbing his fingers over the scruff grinning. 'I'll fix it before I go back to work.'</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeff had tried to get her paint that day, but it wasn't her thing. They both broke out in a fit of laughter at her failed attempt at a landscape painting while they were down at the pond. By the time she was finished, it looked like something a kindergartner had created. Y/n opted to watch him paint instead. She found it fascinating, how he barely thought about what he was doing at all. Instead opting to let his hand move and create at its will.</p>
<p>It was peaceful being at Jeff's home. Simple meals without being stared at by fans or talked about with glaring eyes by other wrestlers scheming to get a title match. Sleeping in without having to worry about gym schedules or workout regimes. No trainers whining they weren't trying hard enough. No competitive bets being placed on who could lift what and how much. It was relaxing, like a mini-vacation.</p>
<p>They rode dirt bikes on the race track that Jeff had built with Matt years ago. That was the only thing they'd done while on the Hardy Compound that turned competitive in a fun way. Racing each other, trying to outdo the other after each jump to see who could get the most air. By the time they were done, covered in dust and dirt. Sweaty and grinning as they laid back on the grass staring up at the sky.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If I had known you could ride like that, I would have asked you to come home with me sooner."</p>
<p>"Did you hear what you just said?!" Y/n smacked his arm laughing.</p>
<p>"Yeah," Jeff grumbled a chuckle. "Didn't sound that dirty in my head."</p>
<p>"I like it here though," she leaned up on her elbow grinning his way tossing blades of grass at his face.</p>
<p>"Ya know, you could ... come for a visit anytime. I wouldn't mind getting my ass kicked on that race track again." That sweet southern charm of his oozing through his sly grin. "Hey, a few pictures for the fans?" Jeff waved his phone above their faces.</p>
<p>"Why not."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both of them moved closer to each other, still lying in the grass. Side by side, shoulder to shoulder. Sweaty and dirty but smiling they stared up at the screen taking a selfie. Jeff took picture after picture and with each one he found himself looking at her more than the picture before until the very last one.</p>
<p>Y/n was smiling like he'd never seen before. It was adorable, so serene and full of bliss. The sunlight glinting and shining off her features. Ethereal and angelic as she laid in that grass. Even dirty, hair tangled and matted with clumps of mud from the race track, she couldn't help but smile at her. She was the one that was always there for him, even if it took him until that very moment to see it. Y/n had been in his corner all along.</p>
<p>Walking back to the house, sifting through the photos trying to pick out the best one. It was that last one that was perfect. Y/n smiling at the camera while Jeff was grinning fixated on her. That look in his eyes as he stared at her, it definitely wasn't a crush, no, it was something more than that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>~~~~~~~~</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Can you just man up and ask her out already?" Matt sighed shaking his head.</p>
<p>"Right like that's going to go well. 'Y/n, I know I kissed you and brought you to my compound and we're not supposed to leave for 14 days but hey wanna go out with me sometime?' How will that NOT make me sound like a creep?!" Jeff grumbled into the phone, his eyes scanning the yard making sure Y/n wasn't in earshot.</p>
<p>"Your divorce was over a year ago, you never go anywhere that isn't for work so your options are severely limited, just ask her out. You obviously like her."</p>
<p>"I do go out besides work!"</p>
<p>"Side gigs with your music don't count because you mingle with fans for an hour and then leave.  You refuse to put yourself back out there. Grow a pair already."</p>
<p>"I just..."</p>
<p>"You want something real, I get it. Someone who doesn't think you're a failure, who can look past... well your past. Look man, you're my brother, and I'm saying this in the most loving way possible, but you've been given A LOT of second chances in your life and this is one of them, don't blow cuz you're fuckin' scared."</p>
<p>"She's ... she's a whole other creature entirely." Jeff chuckled rubbing the back of his neck.</p>
<p>"I can see you smiling from my window jackass." Matt laughed. "Fuck the rest of the world can see it too with all the damn photos you've been sharing. I swear to god you've been more active sharing personal photos in the last week than you have been all year."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeff smiled shaking his head, Matt was right. He stood peering off into the distance at the ancient tobacco barn. The day before they'd spent time getting it ready for him to paint. Ladders and boxes full of spray paint. Cracking jokes that maybe he should do the painting because her 'form' was a little lacking. She snickered and sat in the grass watching him. A book clutched in her hands, but she spent more time staring at him than reading.</p>
<p>The music floating loudly around the barn, Y/n nodding her head to the beat. He couldn't help himself but get distracted by her. That sweet voice of hers singing along though she was quiet about it like Y/n didn't want him to hear. When a new song had started, he noticed her foot tapping on the grass. Grinning ear to ear seeing her react to the song, Uncle Kracker's 'You Got That Thang'.</p>
<p>Jumping off the ladder making his way towards her, pulling her up off her feet. The cute little confused lines that scrunched up between her eyes. Taking her hand in his, twirling her around in a circle before bringing her in close. Y/n was turning a few shades of red. Heat radiating off her as he smirked at her.</p>
<p>Country music wasn't exactly his style but he appreciated it. Y/n seemed to enjoy it, or maybe it was the country two-step they were doing around the grassy field. She bit her lip fighting back a smile. Being so close to her like that, it was the most calm he'd ever felt. He liked it, there was no other way to explain it. The way she made him feel was a collision of emotions.</p>
<p>He held onto her even when the song was done. Their fingers still laced together, his eyes darting between hers and her lips. Standing close together, chests pressed against each other. Thumping and beating rattling between them building the tension.</p>
<p>"Didn't think could dance like that," Y/n dipped her head hiding a bashful smile.</p>
<p>"What kinda southern gentlemen would I be if I let a pretty Lil thing tap her alone instead of dancing?" Had she been looking she might have noticed his toothy grin or even the color that flooded his face that had nothing to do with the breeze rushing past.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>~~~~~~~</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bonfire in the pit that night was raging. Logs piled high, crackling and snapping under the heat of the flames. Marshmallows had been roasted, empty cups of cocoa sat beside them on the paving stones around the firepit. A blanket draped over Y/n's shoulders, Jeff beside her strumming his guitar aimlessly without a song in mind as both stared into the flames.</p>
<p>He was wondering when it was that he fell for her.</p>
<p>Questioning whether or not he should say something. There were so many questions and too few answers that didn't have her despising him or their friendship. Jeff thought of their friendship as something precious. She never got angry when he called in the middle of the night having a bad time when the addictions were screaming inside his mind to be fed.</p>
<p>The sleepy way she'd answer the phone, telling him that it was alright before she even said hello. Her groggy voice assuring him that everything would be okay and she'd sit on the other end of the phone and listen as he let it all out. All those fears, all those demons, and the things they wanted him to do. She understood him in a way he didn't think anyone else ever had.</p>
<p>Y/n caught him staring with a tiny smile curled on his mouth. Laughing, she motioned her hand for his guitar. Nothing special, just an old acoustic he'd had for years. Raising a curious brow, but he handed it over. She'd had a lot on her mind and spending all this alone time with Jeff over the last week only proved to herself what she'd been denying all along.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Strumming away, adjusting her fingers getting used to an instrument that wasn't hers. It had a different feel to it but brought a smile to her face. He was impressed by her, he knew she played but he'd never actually heard her before. Pulling out his phone with a smirk, Y/n nodded her head. They'd been taking so many photos and live streaming that it seemed almost normal now.  </p>
<p>Photos and videos were shared through both of their social media accounts. From random shots of leaves on a hike or selfies of the two of them squished together. Videos of her cooking and talking Jeff through the recipe with an accent that made him laugh. Candid pictures of her sifting through his collection of vinyl records or her asleep on the couch surrounded by his dogs napping with her.</p>
<p>Her eyes never left him as he set up his phone in a chair getting them both in the shot as the live stream filmed. The excitement from the fans when they posted on the videos and photos. The freakouts claiming that their 'OTP' was finally happening. Words of encouragement rattling around in both their minds.</p>
<p>Jeff sat beside her grinning ready to listen and return the favor. She'd often sat with him backstage or even in one of their hotel rooms just listening to him play. On those nights when spoken words held little meaning, only the words that belonged in the chorus of a song. He'd often play until the early morning hours, not that it bothered either of them.</p>
<p>She may not have been a painter or a poet that used her own words, but she created magic with music. Y/n gazed into the flames as she played, the intro to a song that he knew he'd heard before somewhere along the years. She stretched out her legs as she played and let the music take her away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>'I've fallin' in love with you,</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>Please tell me,</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>Tell me what else is there to do</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>When feeling lips like yours'</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeff was speechless, lost in shock staring blankly at her profile. The fire flickering and dancing in her eyes. That voice, that strong sultry tone wasn't at all what he imagined coming from her. Slowly turning, she exposed flushed cheeks and an awkward smile while staring straight into his soul.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>'And looking into eyes like yours</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>Oh I might as well face it</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>Cause it's true</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Yes I've fallen in love with you, oh'</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His forehead scrunched, brows raised as he contemplated whether or not she meant what she was singing. Sure they'd been friends for ages, but that didn't mean a thing. Maybe it was just a song she enjoyed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>'Oh oh my beating heart wants you</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>And my empty arms need you</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>Don't you go, please stay</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>And never try to send me away'</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Comments were going wild on the live-stream. Fans screaming and shouting in caps lock and emojis' that it was 'about time'. Coworkers like Sasha and Reigns joking that they could 'feel' the sexual tension through the screen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>'I've fallen in love with you</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>I've fallen in love'</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y/n smile grows, winking at Jeff watching his eyes widen in realization. The flush on her cheeks matching his own. His mouth gaping open wanting to say something but chuckled a soft laugh as she wiggled her brows smirking. Nodding his head grinning, he moved closer to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>'I've fallen in love with you</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>And you just got to feel the same way too</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>When you embraced me last night</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>The Lord knows it was pure</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>Such pure delight'</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y/n dipped her head letting her hair fall in her face, a failed attempt at hiding but she knew she couldn't anymore. Jeff was fully enamored with her and the sudden shyness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>'Oh oh my beating heart wants you</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>And my empty arms need you'</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He took her by complete surprise not letting her finish the verse. Lifting the guitar out of her hands and set it aside. Y/n was readying for rejection, ready to get up and bolt inside the house. Afraid she'd just blown a friendship years in the making because of that stupid muscle in her chest. Instead, he took her hands in his and kissed her palms.</p>
<p>Peering up at her as his thumbs stroked where he'd kissed. Studying the way her mouth curled into a grin. How she sucked in her bottom lip. Those brilliant twinkling eyes darting around and lingering on his.</p>
<p>Leaning in close, face to face. His nose brushing over the tip of hers. He could taste the sweetness of the roasted marshmallows that still clung to her lips. Soft and slightly sticky and yet he kissed her.</p>
<p>Barely breaking the kiss as he lifted her in his lap. Smiling into the kiss feeling her thighs tightening, locking herself in place. Claiming the spot she held straddling his lap as hers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His hands slowly sliding up her back, under her sweatshirt. Her palms gliding up his chest, pushing the hoodie off his head, his hair falling around his face. Y/n ran her fingers through it, kissing him roughly. Smirking as the kissing deepened, Jeff groaning causing a vibrating rumble in his chest.</p>
<p>"Did you mean it or do you just dig that song?" He whispered between kisses, nibbling at her neck.</p>
<p>"I've been tryin' to tell you for months now."</p>
<p>"Well," pulling away smirking that patented Hardy grin. "Guess we got an uninterrupted week left to make up for it huh?"</p>
<p>"Guess so."</p>
<p>Just when they were getting a little too hot and heavy. Shirts getting pulled off and tossed into the darkness. Lips and tongues dancing, roaming hands. Matt's gruff amused voice screamed out from far in the distance.</p>
<p>"You're still streaming idiots!"</p>
<p>Jeff glanced at the camera with a mischievous grin while Y/n broke out in a fit of giggles hiding her face in his neck.</p>
<p>"Sorry ol' Sami boy looks like you lost your tag team partner cuz I ain't letting her go. Not now, not ever." Leaning over grabbing his phone, Y/n grinning into the frame.</p>
<p>"Oh, and Sami," Y/n smirked. "Don't think I won't help Jeff get his title back. He's the rightful Intercontinental Champ after all."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>